Mensagem às estrelas
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Na hora da morte de seu primo, Hinata percebe coisas novas sobre ele e sobre ela mesma. Final canon.


**Disclaimer: Naruto é do Kishi.**

**UA-ish sobre a morte do Neji. Eu não leio o mangá desde que eu tinha uns 15 anos, então deve estar meio OOC, mas dane-se.**

**Não betada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mensagem às Estrelas<strong>

"_Nós somos eternos, mas nós não vamos durar."_

_- Welcome to Night Vale_

E enquanto a respiração dele rareava e os gritos das pessoas lutando a sua volta se permutavam em inteligível cacofonia, a mente de Hinata lhe trazia lembranças do passado, de uma noite quente em que os herdeiros dos gêmeos Hyuuga se encontravam sentados na varanda que dava pra principal área de treinamento e trocavam estórias gastando o tempo extra produzido pela insônia. Aproveitando a brisa fugaz que, vez ou outra, assoprava seus cabelos longos em baforadas mornas que não produziam muito alívio, mas ainda era melhor que a solidão abafada de seus quartos.

_- Nós deveríamos contar histórias de fantasmas, dizem que faz bem em tempos assim._

_- Pensei que não tivesse medo de fantasmas, Hanabi-chan – provocou Hinata enquanto trançava o cabelo da mais nova._

_Ela se virou bruscamente para a irmã, arrancando os fios castanhos de seus dedos delicados._

_- Claro que não tenho, nee-san!_

_Neji e Hinata trocaram olhares divertidos, fazia tempo que o ódio havia se desmanchado em uma cumplicidade muda e uma amizade sutil, ela até mesmo cedendo a um riso breve._

_- Eu não sei nenhuma história de terror, sabe alguma nii-san?_

_Neji pestanejou lentamente, Hinata podia ver o óbvio sono em suas feições, ele deveria estar realmente incomodado com o próprio quarto para ainda estar ali com elas._

_- Nunca perdi meu tempo com esse tipo de coisa, Hinata-sama._

_- Porque você sempre age como se fosse tão superior, bouke?_

_- Hanabi! – repreendeu Hinata e lançou um olhar apologético ao primo que, embora não tivesse movido um músculo de suas feições estoicas, revirou os olhos dando a entender que não se importava. Afinal, todos estavam acostumados ao temperamento ácido da mimada Hyuuga mais nova._

_- Bem, eu tenho uma, é de um amigo de um amigo meu – Neji fez "pff" e mesmo visivelmente irritada, Hanabi o ignorou – sobre um fantasma que aparece num estrada em Kiri..._

_- Você nunca nem saiu de Konoha, como sabe de uma estória sobre uma estrada em Kiri?_

_- Está surdo, bouke? Eu disse "amigo de um amigo meu"!_

_- Hana-!_

_- Todas as estórias de terror começam assim e você nem tem amigos._

_- Nii-san!_

_- Mas não era você que disse que não perdia tempo com coisas assim? Como agora se tornou um especialista? E como ousa me blasfemar dizendo que não tenho amigos?! – ela se levantou, já em posição de luta, mas Hinata a puxou pelo pijama de volta ao chão._

_- Hanabi-chan! Fique quieta, ou vai acordar o clã inteiro! _

_- Mas ele!_

_-Shiu! Quem vai contar uma estória agora sou eu._

_- Mas você disse que não conhecia nenhuma._

_- Não é uma de terror, é uma que hahaue costumava contar. Você não lembra porque era muito pequena._

_A menina se calou e embora ele estivesse fazendo força para fingir que não, Hinata percebeu interesse em Neji que lhes lançava um olhar meneado por entre os cílios quase totalmente fechados._

_- Olhe para o céu. Eu sei que estrelas são feitas de bolas de fogo explodindo a milhares e milhares de anos luz daqui. Algumas delas tão distantes que nem existem mais, de forma que, a luz que chega para nós é uma impressão do passado, as luzes das estrelas conseguem viajar no tempo, mas – ela gentilmente puxou a irmã para perto de si, fazendo com que a cabeça castanha reenscostasse em seu ombro. Hanabi não era uma criança muito dada a contatos corporais, nenhum Hyuuga era, na verdade. Mas, tendo crescido absente do calor de outro ser humano, Hinata sabia o quanto valia um toque, um abraço para uma menininha de nove anos de idade – eu já disse do que estrelas são feitas, mas o que elas "são" de fato? Olhe para elas Hanabi-chan, preste atenção em com reluzem prateadas como a cor do dos olhos que recebemos por herança sanguínea, imagine que são olhos de nossos antepassados nos vigiando, zelando por nós e, quem sabe, nos mandando mensagens que só poderemos responder na hora de nos juntarmos a elas._

_Um silêncio se instaurou entre os três e não demorou muito até que Hinata notasse que a respiração da irmã havia tomado um ritmo calmo e regular evidenciando que ela havia pegado no sono._

_- Você acredita mesmo nisso, Hinata-sama? Que estrelas podem transmitir mensagens do passado?_

_Ela sorriu para ele, jamais esperaria esse tipo de pergunta dele, não de seu cético Neji._

_- Não sei nii-san, mas é um bom pensamento não acha? Que Hizashi-oji-san e hahaue continuem olhando por nós dos céus e que um dia receberemos mensagens deles._

_- Sim, Hinata-sama. É um bom pensamento._

Naruto dizia alguma coisa e, pela primeira vez, ela não estava interessada em ouvir, perdida demais na irrealidade dos acontecimentos que se desenrolavam a sua frente. Jamais se arrependeria de colocar sua própria vida em perigo para proteger o rapaz de cabelos louros, mas quem estava se sacrificando no final era Neji e aquilo não estava certo! Seu primo, seu irmão, seu noivo, o orgulho de seu clã e eternamente mais digno que ela estava morrendo e era sua culpa.

_Ela sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro e tentou engolir o choro._

_- Hinata-sama... – a tristeza na voz dele e somente a fez se sentir pior, o aperto dele em seu ombro se intensificou. Surpreendentemente, a palma de Neji era bem morna comparada a sua aparência gélida e ao ângulo estranho em que ele estava, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo, mantendo contato corporal ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ao máximo manter distância._

_- V-você sabia que isso i-ia acontecer?_

_Ele engoliu em seco, obviamente não querendo responder, mas se tinha alguém de quem Hinata confiava para sempre lhe dizer a verdade era Neji._

_- Eu desconfiava que aconteceria. Hiashi-sama mencionou o assunto._

_Ela olhou longamente, a revolta queimando branda em seu estômago ao mesmo tempo em que tentava regularizar sua respiração e cessar as lágrimas, cessar o papel ridículo que fazia diante de seu recém noivo._

_- V-você – ela respirou fundo um ultima vez e secou as lágrimas em suas bochechas com as costas das mãos, ele relutantemente tirou a mão do ombro de Hinata – deve estar se sentindo como escravo da família outra vez. Forçado a carregar um estorvo como eu para o resto da vida._

_- Hinata-sama, não permito que fale assim._

_Ela engoliu em seco. Fazia muito tempo desde que Neji não era não brusco com ela._

_- É minha noiva agora e não tolerarei esse tipo de atitude, mas para sua informação, não tenho nada a perder nesse arranjamento. É um preço pequeno a se pagar pela unificação da família e o fim da maldição do selo._

_- Mas você não me ama – disse numa voz quebrada._

_Ele a estudou por alguns longos momentos, a mandíbula cerrada e o olhar duro. Hinata sentiu o coração afundar ao perceber uma nota de decepção nos orbes prateados._

_- Esse casamento não será sobre amor._

_Ela soluçou, as lágrimas voltando a cair._

_- Eu sinto muito, Hinata-sama – e a deixou._

Naruto se afastou e ela se apressou em tomar seu lugar, abraçando o corpo do primo para que ele não se apoiasse nos troncos que o atravessava e sentisse mais dor.

- Eu ainda poderia...

Mas ele agarrou gentilmente o pulso dela, afastando as mãos cobertas de chakra de si.

- Não Hinata-sama. Você me ouviu antes, seria um desperdício. Não faça meu sacrifício ser em vão desperdiçando chakra que pode te salvar daqui pra frente – ele tosseu sangue – a guerra ainda não acabou.

Ela soluçou.

- Porque você fez isso nii-san? Porque se jogou na minha frente? – perguntou com o tom urgente, o desespero apertando seu coração enquanto via a vida se esvair dele tão rapidamente.

- Acho que sabe por que, Hinata-sama.

Ela suspirou em meio às lágrimas o encarando, tentando desvendar suas palavras. Neji era livre de sua posição de guardião da herdeira, Hinata havia deixado muito claro no passado que o via como igual, como família, nunca numa posição de servidão. Embora ele lhe tratasse com os honoríficos que evidenciavam sua superioridade sanguínea e depois da prova chunnin houvesse desenvolvido uma atitude protetiva para com ela, nunca achou que Neji fosse encarnar seu santo cavalheiro se colocando a frente dela e de quem ela amava daquela forma, ele se importava com ela, Hinata sabia, mas nunca lhe ocorreu que... E agora, ao olhar para o passado, atitudes estranhas dele lhe faziam perfeito sentido. Oh Neji... Num ato corajoso, estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do primo, não, seu noivo, tentando memorizar a textura o calor. Pensou na vida que nunca teriam e se surpreendeu a sentir o próprio coração partir. Pelos céus! Ocorria-lhe apenas agora, mas, se as coisas tivesses sido diferentes, ela poderia ter amado o shinobi a sua frente. As pálpebras de Neji se fecharam trêmulas, e seu rosto se meneou sutilmente em direção a palma de Hinata. O desespero deu um outro aperto urgente no coração da kunoichi.

- Por favor, não feche os olhos – suplicou num sussurro.

As pálpebras se abriram relutantes e ele tentou sorrir.

- Não chore tanto, Hinata-sama, pelo menos agora não vai mais precisar se casar comigo – ele olhou sugestivamente para Naruto, mas ela não desviou o olhar do dele.

- Por favor, não fale assim! – ela se recusava a ver algum sinal bom naquilo, a despeito de seu amor por Naruto, se casaria com Neji naquele instante se isso o fizesse votar são e salvo para casa.

Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas acabou em uma violenta crise de tosse, respingos de sangue atingindo o rosto de Hinata que continuava a chorar copiosamente.

- Eu poderia ter feito você feliz – disse ele por fim, sua voz fraca e, pela primeira vez, transparecendo arrependimento.

- Eu sei – ela fungou, sentindo a honestidade daquelas palavras ecoar pelas câmaras de seu coração partido. Hinata tentou chegar mais perto, desesperada por contado, mas as lanças de madeira oferecendo poderoso obstáculo.

- Acho que... Hinata-sama... Chegou a hora do adeus.

- Não! Por favor, não!

Mas ele sorria.

- Alguma mensagem para as estrelas? – perguntou baixinho, sua voz quase sumindo.

Ela quase sorriu, mas seu tom era cheio de angustia.

- Neji! Não! Fique mais um pouco, as estrelas podem esperar, você não precisa responder ao chamado delas agora!

Mas as estrelas tinham pressa.

Ele suspirou, seus olhos se fecharam, sua expressão relaxando. As linhas sumindo de seu rosto bonito, expondo o quão absurda era sua juventude em face da máscara da morte prematura. Mais um soluço escapou do peito de Hinata e ela se curvou para frente, beijando desajeitada a marca da maldição na testa do primo, mas quando ela se afastou não havia mais nada lá. Marca, estrelas, Neji ou o futuro que poderiam ter tido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu sempre shippei NejiHina e pra quem conhece meu passado nesse site, sabe que isso é uma grande surpresa big ol' NaruHina freak me.**

**Mas então, gente, multishipping é uma coisa que existe e eu sou adepta ferrenha da coisa, ainda mais quando eu gosto de uma personagem e eu sempre gostei muito da Hinata (vide: fanfics de Sailor Moon onde shipparei Minako até com o papa).**

**E eu precisava escrever algo nesse ship sem ser aquele show de horrores que é I Must Be Dreaming (Neji, meu amor, me perdoe pelo que eu te fiz naquela fic!), porque que eu shippava esses dois eu já sabia, mas não sabia o **_**quanto**_** até ter a confirmação que o bofe estava mesmo morto e que a Hinata teve mesmo os babies do Naruto. Não que eu esteja infeliz com o final, longe disso é só que... Precisava mesmo matar meu fav pro eu OTP ser canon? Precisava? Oh, o que estou falando, isso acontece toda vez...**

**Fic inspirada nas músicas Goodnight, Travel Well do The Killers e Crescent do Dead Can Dance.**


End file.
